


Drifting More Way Than One

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Newt Scamander, Christmas Fluff, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Future, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Original Fantastic Beasts, POV Newt Scamander, Pansexual Newt Scamander, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Newt Scamander, Rare Pairings, Road Trips, Smut, Some Plot, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural - Freeform, Time Travel, Top Dean Winchester, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: An illegally internationally traveling Newt finds himself yet another beast in the need of tender loving care. On his effort to take  her to her home, he ends up in a situation he's not sure he knows how to handle. One that there is finally no going back from. Not if he even wanted to.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Drifting More Way Than One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crossover, and while I know little about SPN I have a few good fanatic's that are helping me with that portion of the fic! I have absolutely ZERO idea what I'm doing here so go into that knowing so. 100% for my own fun here. I was even more determined to start this fic since, to me the Fantastic Beast series has ended. Which of course means I hope to come up with more Fantastic Beasts fic ideas soon! That way we can still enjoy the tiny bit of information we do know from what was given in both the Harry Potter books, and the two movies. 
> 
> There is sadly only one other fic of this ship, which is by a friend and the reason I am completely addicted to Newt/Dean W. I'm not going to sell the ship, but I need more. You reading this....you should go write one also so I have something to read LOL 
> 
> I own nothing related to Fantastic Beasts, Harry Potter, or Supernatural. All rights belong to their creators etc.

Newt landed on his knees with a heavy thud. He supposed he should be grateful it wasn’t his face due to the speed in which his head felt like it was spinning. If he stood up right away he knew there was a high chance he would just fall right back down. So instead he stayed on his hands and knees waiting for the nausea and dizziness to pass. The high pitched calls from the bird he knew echoed around him. At least she was okay. 

Flexing his hands he could feel his sense of balance coming back. He could also feel cold snow melting against his knees and palms. That was another good thing even though he was going to have to spell his clothes dry when he got the chance. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too difficult to calm and capture the beast. 

Cracking his neck Newt allowed himself to look up. Snow was swirling all around him, but thankfully it wasn’t due to disorientation. Taking a chance he steadily got to his feet, stumbling only momentarily as he looked up into the darker clouded, and blurry sky of an evening snow storm.

It took maybe twenty seconds of searching the wind and clouds before he spotted the bird-like creature. At which time he reached wildy for his case, taking off in a run. The ground wasn’t that covered in the white powder yet making it easier to follow, if only marginally, with how fast it was. There was no doubt she could easily dump more than eight feet among them the longer she lingered. 

A strong gust of icy wind hit him in the face causing him to cast a quick warming barrier against it resulting in a warm light mist taking its place. Still an improvement against the strong flap of her wings. Not a good sign though because it only indicated how agitated she was. It felt very much like chasing a bigger, stronger, and more temperamental Dougal. Nearly impossible to keep an eye constantly focused on.

Then the wind abruptly stopped causing him to skid to a halt in his tracks. Looking around, he spotted her hovering beside a distant tree, before finally settling amongst the very top of it’s bare branches. It was a relief to see her perched, even if it wasn’t a comfortable one. 

Slowly Newt walked the rest of the way towards her, happy to feel the light fall of snow again, compared to the blizzard-like conditions. As he approached her he glanced around them. It was a curious sort of place. There was what appareaded to be a black road being covered by white, unlike the brick ones he was familiar with. There were actually quite a few houses that reminded him of the outsides of a city. Much like those he had seen outside New York City so long ago. 

The visual brought back fond memories of Jacob no matter the lingering pain of his absence. Shaking it as it was not the time for distraction, the place still had an odd feeling. Even the land itself was different. It was familiar to where they had just been, but it wasn’t the same location. There were more trees spaced out, but not as close together as they had been. It was also much flatter, where before they had been among low hills. 

His attention was taken away from the environment though as a loud squawk echoed the air again. Newt smiled at the smooth sparkling silver beast. In a way she looked much like metal with her hard outer feathers. They kept her resistant to the bitter cold, and heavy fall of snow she could cause. However she was nothing but fluff underneath. Literally in both personality, and the hidden inner feathers she possessed. 

“Now now Haylee. Come down here right this minute,” Newt tried to tell the beast gently, but firmly. 

He smiled when she pushed up off the branches, littering the ground with more snow causing it to twirl along with her, as she swirled in a tight circle in the air showing how pleased she was with herself. Her flickers of light gray among her body tried to glisten in the faintly shown setting sun in the distance. 

It was very much his own fault for her getting out. Admittedly he should have known better than to leave the case open at all, letting the hot dry air of the previous desert like area to seep inside. He hadn’t considered it creating a fight or flight response within her. Then again she had mostly lived within his case since infancy. 

Having found her as a young hatchling in the rainforests of Brazil it was clear she was a cold dwelling beast. All but practically melting under the humidity, and intense sun rays. Even in the shade her suffering was apparent with her soaked feathers that had yet to harden, and the pool of sweat beneath her. 

Thankfully it hadn’t taken all that much researching among the local wizarding district to learn of their horrible trapping and selling of exotic creatures. Both magical and non magical existence was Brazil was the worst case he had yet to see on his travels. He actually hoped it would stay the worst because the idea of any higher numbers hurt his heart painfully. 

So like many other times before with a few other larger creatures, he began the journey to her homeland. The Northern Rockies of Montana in America. While he would have enjoyed taking her to his home, returning to England wasn’t an option. At least still not yet, and he wasn’t bound to force her to stay contained inside his case for the foreseeable future. It wasn’t fair to her. 

Already the journey had taken more than double what it should have though. Both because traveling the muggle way took forever, and because the beast needed more care than he had considered she would. The bright side of the challenge allowed his notes on the Hercuwhite Drift to grow along with her, and he got to cherish her presence.

Over the few months of travel she had already grown incredibly fast to a juvenile status for her size, and at this rate would be a full fledged adult around the time they reached their destination. It was good in a way. It meant upon her release she would be completely and confidently able to take care of herself. 

Flapping happily still Newt opened his case, and jumped back. Never had he had to convince her into it so his theories were still unproven on how to achieve the task. The first thing that came to his mind of course was that of the occamy. 

Granted the occamy had many more snake properties, and Haylee possessed more of a fox like personality, they shared many bird traits. So he summoned a small bucket of dead mice, and as the wind blew past him again he tilted it allowing the scent to reach her. As he suspected when it did she perked up, tilting her almost canine like head in interest. 

Then a loud unsettling nose that grated his ears sounded around them. The familiar sound he had grown to know of the muggle cars, but this one was only about five times worse. He didn’t drop the bucket for fear of losing her interest, even though he knew it was already lost.

A high pitched screeching yowl of distress left her from being spooked so boldly, and in natural response she dove down low against the snow. Creating a trail with her body, that was only hidden by the swish of her tail behind her. Much to his uncomfortableness she began attempting to spread her wings ready to rise. 

The muggle dwellings were close enough together that as her sharp edged wings expanded he had to watch as the very bottoms of their foundations began crumbling. As horrible as it sounded, at least it was just the corners. Or at least he assumed since the snow and dust plumes enveloped the damage. 

Newt dropped the bucket, as he slammed his case shut and apparated to the nearest roof he could see ahead of her. As predicted the space was open enough between buildings that she finally took the opportunity to shoot upwards into the sky once more. Snow falling down heavily upon him. 

“It’s alright. It’s alright girl,” he tried to assure the beast raising his hands up high for her to see he wasn’t the cause of her worry. “They won't bother you. Just come to mummy, just ….” 

Again the dreaded noise sounded from the road they were near, and yet again Haylee took off downward in an effort to flee from the noise. This time actually attempting her own vanishing act. Thankfully being a juvenile, she had yet to fully control, causing her to appear in the distance in an instant. Not too far, but far enough that it was only the flare of rising snow that told him where she was since she was nearly invisible in the mix of white snow and grey sky. 

“Oh bugger,” Newt cursed himself, gauging a location and apparating again.He tried to think of what to do looking around quickly for an idea as he landed close to a tree so he was less likely to be seen by others. 

The flat open expanse of houses, roads, and land meant there was no way he could possibly throw up a big enough silencing charm to cover the area needed. Quiet surroundings were what she craved, and if the muggle contraptions were going to keep up their noise he would never get her calm. If he couldn’t get her relaxed, and talk to her in that sweet tone she liked, there was absolutely no way to get her into his suitcase. 

Haylee took off into the sky once more before disappearing between buildings, that at least he was able to follow as they were ripped along sides and snow flew like the blizzard before. There was no choice but to continue apparating to keep up. It was going to be a long night at this rate unless they got away from all the buildings. Which, according to his observations, wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. He was just going to have to wait for morning, which unfortunately was still hours and hours away. 


End file.
